Pour me rapprocher de toi…
by kaenSuzaku
Summary: Entrez dans le quotidient agité de Riza lorsque Roy tente de se rapprocher d'elle… et d'avoir une relation autre qu'autorisée par l'armée… Pour l'instant classée K . Reviews, pleeeaaase T.T !


**Ça fait un moment que je suis sur ce chapitre que je trouve malgré tout encore trop court et que du coup je n'osais pas poster. Pourtant, j'arrive pas à le pousser plus loin… Donc je le poste comme ça et la suite sera dans le prochain chapitre, en espérant qu'elle m'inspire un peu plus.**

**N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me conseiller ou m'aider, c'est une sorte de carburant pour moi. Aussi, je saurais s'il faut que je continue cette fiction :3.**

**J'écris cette fiction en parallèle à « Une passion de Cœur », elle n'ont rien en commun. Il est possible que mon OC nommé Louisana viennent s'incruster quelque fois mais encore une fois n'aura aucun lien avec la Louisana de mon autre fiction.**

**Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient pas encore, maiqs dès que je serais devenue millionnaire, j'achèterai tout les droits /SBAFF/ !**

**\/\/\/**

Les rayons du soleil matinal se reflétèrent dans l'intégralité de l'appartement aux rafraîchissantes baies vitrées, réveillant doucement la jeune femme. Elle se redressa, sans énergie, roulant les vertèbres de son dos une par une, s'étirant au possible et ouvrit de long en large sa bouche aux fines lèvres pâle pour bailler. Elle sortit une jambe, blanche, de son lit puis la deuxième et commença à descendre les escaliers pour mettre à chauffer son habituel café du matin. Elle alluma la cafetière et remonta pour aller se laver et se préparer puis prit conscience qu'elle n'avait pas encore vérifié l'heure. Son corps nu n'était protégé des regards pervers que par une simple serviette et de toute façon elle vivait seule dans ce vaste logis, si l'on ne comptait pas Black Hayate, son chien.

Lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, la jeune blonde oublia cependant dans quelle tenue elle était et accourra pour ouvrir sous les acclamations joyeuses de la bête noire et blanche.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et au sourire narquois quasi-constant rentra dans l'appartement après en avoir salué sa propriètaire.

\- Eh bien ! Quelle tenue mon lieutenant ! railla-t-il, amusé et ne sachant plus où poser le regard.

Riza regarda douteuse son buste avant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait toujours qu'une serviette sur elle. Elle émit un grognement de surprise et ses joues se tintèrent d'une jolie couleur rosée. Elle saisit un peignoir qui reposait sur le fil à linge et l'enfila, par dessus sa trop légère tenue.f

\- Que me vaut votre visite colonel ? Si tôt le matin qui plus est…

\- Et bien si onze heure vous paraît être tôt le matin… s'amusa-t-il.

Elle ne réagit pas comme il l'avait prévu. Elle ne fit que vérifier l'heure sur le cadran de son horloge et ne pût que constater avec horreur qu'il disait vrai. Elle qui arrivait toujours avant huit heures et demi !

\- Donc si je comprends bien vous vous inquiétiez de mon retard et êtes venus me chercher ?

\- C'est cela même.

\- Dans ce cas installez-vous. Comme vous me l'avez si bien fait remarquer, je suis loin d'être prête.

Elle débrancha la cafetière et servit une tasse de café à son colonel en mettant la même dose de sucre que dans le sien et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour revêtir son corps dénudé de son uniforme d'officier.

Une fois habillée elle descendit rejoindre son colonel qui n'attendais qu'elle pour commencer à boire son café. Elle s'installa à la table, se servant à son tour une tasse de café en mettant sa dose de sucre habituelle, soit deux carrés. Roy Mustang buvant sa première gorgée manqua s'étouffer : il détestait lorsque l'on sucrait trop le café et se força à continuer de le boire, en tirant, cependant, une tête qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait du café.

\- Vous n'aimez pas mon café ? s'enquit la jeune Hawkeye.

Le lieutenant avait en effet oublié que ses goûts à elle n'étaient pas les goûts de tout le monde. Le brun ne savait que répondre.

\- Il est légèrement trop sucré, confirma-t-il.

Légèrement n'était pas le mot mais il ne pouvait pas dire à son hôte que le café qu'il avait bu n'était pas du tout à ses goûts.

La jeune femme se leva, saisit la tasse de son colonel et se dirigea vers la cuisinière.

\- Je vais vous en faire un autre.

Une main lui saisit le poignet, l'empêchant d'aller jusqu'à la cafetière. Elle se retourna, surprise et regarda l'homme d'un air interrogateur.

\- Riza, soupira-t-il. Nous n'avons plus le temps.

Elle reposa la tasse du colonel. Il avait raison. Roy en profita pour finir son café. Bien qu'il ne soit pas à son goût ce dernier détestait le gaspillage. Il toussa et remercia la jeune femme de son hospitalité. Celle si dût partir chercher sa sacoche les joues rougies. Elle bouscula à son passage une des bibliothèques n'étant pas encore fixée au mur et celle ci manqua écraser la jeune blonde sous une montagne de livres. Riza redressa avec difficulté le meuble en fixant du regard la pile dérangée de livres qui bloquait le passage. Elle savait déjà quelles seraient ses occupations une fois rentrée chez elle. Elle pesta contre le meuble et saisit ladite sacoche contenant tout ses travaux récents et les cas qu'elle avait dû traiter ainsi que son arme à feu qu'elle rangea à sa place habituelle, sur la ceinture qui bordait ses hanches.

Le jeune homme arriva, inquiété par le bruit qu'avait dû faire le meuble en s'écrasant au sol.

\- Tout va bien, Lieutenant ?

Elle hocha de la tête dépitée de sa malchance en lui montrant la pile de livres.

\- Ma bibliothèque est juste tombée au sol.

Roy Mustang décerna l'ennui que cela provoquait chez la jeune blonde. Il soupira. Avec un meuble qui tombe dés qu'on le frôle, il ne serait pas étonné qu'on lui apprenne un jour que son lieutenant est mort enseveli par une pile de livre.

\- Je pourrais passer t'aider à ranger la bibliothèque et la fixer au mur après le travail.

Roy ne lui avait pas proposé cela sans arrières pensées. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il tentait, en vain, de se rapprocher de la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ses avances. L'alchimiste de flamme pensant son amour à sens uniques, avait profité de son succès auprès de la gente féminine pour essayer de trouver l'amour ailleurs, en vain. Il avait donc eu de nombreux rendez-vous, quelques expériences amoureuses ne durant que peu de temps. C'est ce qu'on appelait plus couramment des amourettes, du flirt ou encore des aventures nocturnes.

Il n'était jamais satisfait des résultats. Seule Riza semblait pouvoir le combler et il avait alors arrêter de flirter.

Aujourd'hui, il se voyait enfin accordé une chance. Il pourrait aussi lui payer le restaurant.

Riza semblait hésitante quant à la demande de son supérieur alors celui ci prit la peine de se rectifier.

\- Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre, ajouta t'il, profitant de son poste par rapport à elle. Ce meuble peut tomber à n'importe quel moment. C'est dangereux et en tant que supérieur je préfèrerais m'assurer de ta sécurité.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas vous viendrez ce soir. Autant vous prévenir qu'il n'y a pas que celui là qui n'est pas fixé au mur…

Il la regarda, étonné. Visiblement ce soir il allait plus lui servir d'ouvrier que de compagnie galante… Peu importe le jeune homme décida de s'activer lors de son travail officiel pour commencer plus tôt celui proposé. Une fois qu'elle fut prête donc, Roy invita la jeune femme à grimper dans sa voiture et ils filèrent tout deux vers le quartier général de Central.

Sous les yeux étonné de l'équipe, Riza, en compagnie du Colonel, n'arriva bien qu'à onze heures passées. C'était certes une chose fréquente pour le colonel en question, mais Riza, elle, ne s'était jamais permise ce genre d'écart aux horaires. Havoc se leva, et s'approcha, regardant Mustang d'un regard soutenu et qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Il regarda ensuite le lieutenant, amusé par la grimace qu'avait fait le brun en comprenant ce qu'il pensait.

\- Comment s'est passé _votre_ nuit, lieutenant Hawkeye ?

La jeune femme, qui ne compris pas de suite de quoi il parlait se permit tout de même d'avoir des doutes, le sourire ironique d'Havoc et la manière dont il avait appuyé sur les mots « votre » et « nuit » ne laissait présager rien de bon.

\- Bien, prononça t-elle, monotone et sans répondre à la question que le sous-lieutenant avait vraiment posé.

Havoc, de son esprit tordu, émit tout de suite l'hypothèse qu'il y avait bien eu quelque chose entre ces deux là, ce qui ne plu pas a Roy puisqu'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre.


End file.
